


10,000 Mile High Club

by lilyleia78



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-12
Updated: 2010-09-12
Packaged: 2017-10-11 17:15:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyleia78/pseuds/lilyleia78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lorne and Parrish are stranded in a jumper. :></p>
            </blockquote>





	10,000 Mile High Club

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Summer of Lorne at slashing_lorne

"Major, if you wanted to go parking all you had to do was ask," Parrish teased lightly when Lorne finally announced that the jumper was good and dead. "There was no need to break down in the middle of nowhere."

Lorne laughed out loud. "Sorry doc, as much as I like the classics, this was not deliberate."

"Oh," Parrish looked a little disappointed, and Lorne couldn't help but laugh again at the pout that resulted.

"Doesn't mean we can't take advantage of the situation though. Wanna haul out the sleeping bags and make out?" Lorne held out a hand in offering.

David instantly brightened and clasped the proffered hand. "Always."

Making out was as far as things had gotten when Atlantis dialed in and discovered them dark and adrift. And by the time SGA-1 showed up for the rescue mission Lorne and Parrish were sitting properly in their separate seats, fully clothed and with no hint of what they'd been up to (Lorne had triple checked) so there was no reason at all for Sheppard's knowing smirk over the view screen.

"If you do it on a spaceship, does that count as the Mile High Club?" The Colonel's tone was nothing but amused as he greeted them, and Lorne decided to feel grateful for having such an awesome CO later, but right then he was more concerned with getting the upper hand.

"Sure. At least that's what McKay said last week when you got back from that survey mission that took twice as long as usual." Lorne delivered the line with the wide charming grin he used to tame angry natives and superior officers alike and watched with interest as Sheppard's triumph faded to a blush.

"Shut up, Major and sit back while I rescue your ass" was the Colonel's extremely witty retort.

"Yes, sir," Lorne said with a salute. Then he signed off and led a laughing David back into the back compartment with a hand on the small of his back. They did still have a few hours to kill after all.


End file.
